


Kagami Mochi

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I DON'T WRITE SEXUAL STUFF, Implied Sexual Content, Kiran is genderless, N-O-T-H-I-N-G, NOTHING ACTUALLY GOES ON, Nothing Sexual, but that's it, it's only implied, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Mochi can create a very... Sticky situation.





	Kagami Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> Again. This fic contains IMPLIED sexual content, but nothing actually happens. Kiran just has a dirty mind.

“Hm?” Kiran had been doing their castle patrol when they noticed Sakura standing in front one of the doors, fiddling with her hands and biting her lip. “Something the matter, Sakura?”

“O - Oh! Kiran. Hello.” Sakura leaped away from the door, lowering her eyes. 

“Good afternoon. What’s the matter, though? Waiting for someone?”

“W - Well. I wanted to talk to my brother, Takumi. But, um, I think he’s in there with Corrin? And, er… I keep hearing… Weird noises?”

 _“Weird noises?”_ Frowning, Kiran pressed their ear against the door only to hear…

 

* * *

 

 “Hn-nn!” Corrin grunted.

A shift of cloth, then Takumi spoke. “You’re really hopeless, aren’t you.” 

“Mm!” 

“Give it to me.” Takumi spoke in a commanding voice, and Kiran slapped a hand over their mouth to cover a gasp. Sakura looked at them with confusion in her eyes.

 “Come here. Corrin—no—don’t!” 

“Mmhm!”

“You idiot! You nearly bit me! Now… Hold still… Keep your head just like that…”

 

* * *

  

Kiran couldn’t take it anymore.

“YOU TWO!” They bellowed out, slamming the door open. “How dare you do such a thing with… What?”

Standing in the room, on opposite sides of each other were Takumi and Corrin. With a single mochi stretched out between them, one side in Corrin’s mouth and the other in Takumi’s hand.

“Ah, good afternoon, Summoner.” Takumi greeted. “Did you need me for something?” 

“Hmhm!” Corrin waved at Sakura, who peeked out from behind Kiran’s back.

“H - Hi.” 

“What… What are you doing?” Kiran asked, extremely mystified.

“Well, Corrin wanted some of my kagami mochi,” Takumi shot a glare at his brother, “so I gave him some. But he’s useless at eating it. So I’m helping him.”

“Can’t you… I don’t know, use a blade to cut it?”

“Hmm-hm!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Takumi snapped. Corrin removed the mochi from his mouth before speaking again.

“But then that ruins the point!” He whined. Kiran sighed, shaking their head before exiting the room. They would leave those doofuses to it.

And find a way to cleanse their dirty mind.

**Author's Note:**

> CORRIN, OUR LORD AND SAVIOR, HAS COME HOME.
> 
> OUR LORD OF SOUP, TAKUMI, HAS ALSO COME HOME.
> 
> I kid you not, I got Takumi on my free summon. He's actually such a great unit, I love him. I really wanted Corrin when the New Year's banner came out... But he's actually free! It's so great. I got his four star unit and I'm aiming for his five star unit now... But I don't know if I'll ever it ORZ.
> 
> But anyways, a little bit of fluff and humor after my previous slightly angsty one? Did you like it?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WRITE EXPLICIT STUFF. THAT IS AN ABSOLUTE NO NO. NOPE.
> 
> OH. WAIT. BY THE WAY, INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC CAME FROM HERE:
> 
> http://cynphonium.tumblr.com/post/169458309599/stretchy-mochi
> 
> Kudos to the original artist! If you're reading this, thank you so much!!! Your art is so cute! I absolutely love it (and you. Is that creepy? I'm not a creep, I promise).
> 
> Anways, yeah! Credit to the original artist!
> 
> Lololol, but did you all like it? I'm not sure if I got the characters quite right... IDK, I just wanted to publish this.
> 
> But NY Corrin. Just. The Corrin's are capturing my heart and I don't know why.
> 
> Well, better stop my rambles for now! If you liked this, don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or a comment! Thank you!
> 
> ^_^


End file.
